gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Retribution
''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Retribution ''is an action-adventure stealth video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal, Ubisoft Shanghai and Ubisoft Milan. The seventh instalment of the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series, it is the sequel of Splinter Cell: Blacklist. The game was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 4 and Xbox One on September 16th, 2019. In the game, players control Sam Fisher, a master spy working for the Fourth Echelon, on a mission to track down and neutralise the Forsaken Brotherhood, a group of presumed dead ex-tier one operators seeking justice against the government that they believe betrayed them. Retribution's gameplay retains the same hallmarks as the previous games in the series, tasking the player with objectives to complete in a large level, with multiple options and routes to complete those objectives. Gameplay In Retribution, players control series protagonist Sam Fisher as he tracks down a group known as the Forsaken Brotherhood. The gameplay puts a heavy emphasis on stealth and focuses on the third-person perspective. During gameplay, players can rotate the camera, crouch, run and vault over obstacles. Retribution wanted to return to the gameplay forms of the original games while keeping the feel of the more recent games, so combines hardcore stealth with action-stealth, resulting in a varied gameplay loop where many different objectives and different routes are available to the player to complete the mission's objective. Players can complete missions without being noticed by the non-player characters artificial intelligence by staying in cover, moving out of sight and utilising other methods such as hiding inside containers. If the player decides to use lethal force upon the enemies, other enemies will be alerted upon sight of a dead body. To avoid this, the player can pick up or drag bodies and hide them out of sight. If an enemy is alerted, the player will have a few seconds to deal with the issue before they alert other enemies. It is also possible to create an advantageous dark environment by taking out lights, either by shooting them or turning off generators, and the Fisher is equipped with the series' signature trifocal goggles, which is equipped with night vision, thermal vision, and sonar vision. It is also possible for the player to play very aggressively with the use of weapons and gadgets. To navigate the different levels, players can use zip-lines, ledges and in specific levels, vehicles. Using a new advanced combat AI, the enemies encountered in the game provide a challenge unlike other Splinter Cell games. While some enemies will follow patrol routes, making them easy to predict, others will take random paths, and will react to the environment around them. If the lights go out, the enemy will start to become cautious and more aware of their surroundings for a time, and will attempt to move to a close source of light if possible. In combat, the AI co-ordinate with each other to defeat the player, by performing flanking movements, suppressing fire and rush tactics. The player can counter these by listening to the enemies call outs. As the players perform actions such as killing, or avoiding targets, completing main and side objectives and completing accolades, experience points and money will be earned, which can be used to buy or upgrade weapons or tech, and invest in upgrades to the Raven's Nest, ''the Fourth Echelon headquarters, which provide bonuses and perks while completing missions. Experience and money gain is based upon gameplay factors such as difficulty level and stealthy gameplay. The ''Raven's Nest is the game' hub where Fisher can talk and interact with various characters, receive side missions, customise Fisher's gear and loadout, and planing for upcoming missions. From here, the player is also able to access the co-operative campaign, and any upcoming content. Category:Video Games Category:Games